


I didnt fuck my cat. I didnt cum on my cat.

by MattyBRapsYeet



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyBRapsYeet/pseuds/MattyBRapsYeet
Summary: How Shane and Ryland got engaged.This is a joke. I dont condone bestiality. I am in pain after writing this.





	I didnt fuck my cat. I didnt cum on my cat.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Ryland was supposed to be home hours ago.

Shane sat in his bedroom getting more and more anxious as time went by. Where was his boyfriend? Why wouldn't he text him? Was he cheating? Was he in an accident? The questions swirled around his head, drowing him in worry. What was he going to do? Ryland was great for getting more views on videos, it would be awful if he left. The stress was suffocating but something else was also making him suffer.

It had been an entire week since Shane and Ryland did anything...*sexual*. Sure, Shane could masturbate but he already did that every day and it wasn't really satisfying his urges. He decided to text Ryland again, desperate for his boyfriend.

Hey where are you? U okay?

The message sent with a small noise from his phone. Then silence. Shane waited for his phone to buzz, a notification to show he got a text, and his boyfriend saying he was coming home soon. But the only thing that happened was Shanes problem getting bigger. With a sigh he clicked away from the texting app and went over to Pornhub.

He lied down on his back and threw his blanket off of him. He preferred to feel free when he did this act so the covers were always pushed to the side. He went to the gay section and clicked on the first video. Shane slid his hand down to the hem of his extra large gym shorts. His hand went under his shorts and underwear and gripped his half hard cock. He slowly started to pump his cock as the video displayed a man sucking on an older males toes. 

Shane went faster as the brunette started to kiss the mans feet but he barely felt any pressure. As the video went on Shane was getting more and more desperate. The video centered around foot fetishes which he loved, but for some reason he felt nothing as he jerked off. The youtuber tried another video and started to pump his hand faster but all it resulted in was him becoming more aroused.

He was desperate to come so he watcged video after video but an hour later he was left dissapointed. Shanes cock ached, standing up, red and *extremely* hard. What could he do? This wasn't erectile disfunction, was it? He had an erection but nothing was giving him pleasure. Was something wrong with him?

Now, consumed by fear that his dick was broken, Shane sat up, Ryland completely forgotten. It was torture. He was so hard it was painful, he had to do something. 

"Meow."

Shane looked up at the noise. It was his cat, who had wandered into the room. The cat looked up into Shanes eyes and it infuriated him. Shane felt miserable and this cat looked almost as if he were pleased. His tail slowly wagged and he almost seemed to be smiling. Shane knew cats couldnt smile but he was so overtaken with pain he couldnt think straight.

This cat thinks its funny you are in pain consumed Shanes head. Oh, this cat will pay.

Without warning Shane gravved his cat and turning it around. The cat didnt react shocked at the sudden movement and instead let out a small mewl of confusion. Then the cat shrieked in pain. Shane had roughly shoved his dick into the cats small asshole and started to quivkly thrust back and forth. The cat tried to claw or wiggle away but Shane had a tight grip on him and the cat had been declawed years ago.

Shane felt euphoric. Masturbating was doing nothing, but this? This was even better than sex with a human, the cats tiny asshole practically eating his cock. He gripped the cat harder and started to thrust fater. The increase in speed was met with more yowls of pain from the furry feline. Shane ignored the cats pain as he was quickly getting close to his climax.

The man quickly removed his dick from the hole he abused and mauvered the cat to face him. With one hand on the struggling cat and another hand jerking him off Shane reached his climax. The cat was fighting to gey away like his life was in danger when the 3 inch cock spurted out cum on its face.

Just as cum painted the cats face Ryland walked through the door. Immediatly his face turned from shock to disgust as he realized what his boyfriend had done. Tbe cat scurried away past Rylands feet and the couple stared at each other awkwardly. Minutes passed as no one said a word and the tensiom started to build up. Suddenly Shane pulled up his shorts and went to the nightstand.

"Shane...w-what in the actual fuck?", Ryland managed to get out as his boyfriend rifled through drawers.

But Shane didnt answer his question and insted walked over to him and kneeled down. In his a hand a small black box, which he opened to reveal a gucci diamond ring.

"Ryland, I will marry you if you dont tell anyone about this.", Shane said, hoping Rylands greed would help him.

Ryland said nothing as he deliberated in his head. If he was Shanes husband he could leave him after a few months and get half of his youtube money. This thought immediatly made him say his next words.

"Of course! I'll marry you!"

*And they lived happily ever after.*


End file.
